As long as I'm with you
by liddybouvier
Summary: Para Sirius, Natal não era Natal sem Remus.


**As long as I'm with you.**

Quando foi para Hogwarts, Sirius achava que sentiria falta das grandes festas de Natal que os pais promoviam todos os anos, convidando toda a família Black e alguns seletos amigos, pessoas de boa influência no mundo bruxo. Até os onze anos, aquilo era que Sirius conhecia como Natal; apertos doloridos em suas bochechas por parentes que ele não via há um ano, presentes sem graça – como aquela vez que ganhou da mãe o brasão de ouro da família Black. O que era suposto a fazer com ele? -, puxões de orelha da mãe por correr com Regulus dentro de casa e conversas chatas com Bella e Cissy.

Isso até ele ir para Hogwarts, se tornar um gryffindor e uma escória para os Black. Seus pais continuavam fazendo as festas, pelo que Regulus o contava nas cartas, ele apenas não era mais convidado. Mas ele não se importava, pois no primeiro Natal que passou em Hogwarts, aprendeu o verdadeiro significado que aquela noite tinha, e quem o ensinou fora Remus Lupin.

Durante toda a sua vida escolar, Sirius passou o Natal em Hogwarts, com a companhia de Remus e da comida que eles furtavam da cozinha mais cedo. E mesmo agora – no último ano da escola – que Sirius morava com os Potter e recebia propostas irrecusáveis para passar o Natal lá, ele não aceitava, preferindo ficar em Hogwarts. Com Remus. Ele sentia que ficar longe de Remus no Natal faria com que o Natal não fosse Natal.

"Sabe o que eu estou pensando?" O moreno indagou a Remus, que estava confortavelmente deitado com a cabeça apoiada em seu abdômen, os olhos meio fechados e uma expressão de sonolência e preguiça.

"Em como aquela bomba de chocolate parece tão gostosa e tão longe para eu ir pegá-la?" Remus tentou, olhando tentadoramente para a bomba de chocolate que, de algum modo, tinha ido parar do outro lado do quarto, em cima da cama de Prongs.

"Isso também, mas não." Sirius riu, puxando a varinha de debaixo do cobertor – onde ela tinha ido parar quando ele e Remus estavam fazendo nevar dentro do quarto – e conjurou o doce até sua mão, antes de passá-lo para Remus, com um olhar que claramente dizia _'aja como um bruxo'_. "Bom, eu estava pensando em como nós dois sempre passamos o Natal juntos. É como uma tradição."

Remus sorriu no meio do processo de morder o doce, espalhando um pouco chocolate por suas bochechas. Sirius riu roucamente e continuou. "É tipo... Não é Natal sem você, sabe?"

"Isso é a coisa mais fofa que você falou para mim desde..." Remus começou, rindo, seus olhos erguidos para Sirius. "_'Você é um chocolate, Remus, o meu chocolate._' Mas você estava bêbedo daquela vez."

"Continuo achando que você é o meu chocolate. E quando eu estou bêbado eu fico muito sábio, você sabe disso." Remus rolou os olhos, rindo da expressão metida na cara de Sirius. "Mas eu estou falando sério, Moony. Eu quero passar todos os Natais com você para o resto da vida."

"É sério, Sirius, quanta cerveja amanteigada você bebeu?" Sirius estava sério, mesmo com o olhar interrogativo de Moony sobre ele.

"Não posso demonstrar amor mais, é?"

"Pode."

"Então pronto."

Remus rolou os olhos quando um grande sorriso se abria no rosto de Sirius. Deu mais duas mordidas em sua bomba de chocolate e a terminou, deixando vários rastros de chocolate em seus lábios e uma parte em sua bochecha.

"Você tem chocolate aqui, Moony."

"Onde?"

Sirius riu, sem saber se falava queixo, bochecha ou boca. "No seu rosto todo, deixa que eu limpo." Passou o polegar por onde estava sujo, sorrindo mais ainda ao ver Remus corar minimamente.

"É difícil comer nessa posição." Se justificou, ajeitando-se melhor em cima de Sirius. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, mesmo que o moreno encarasse o amigo com compenetração, como se quisesse fazê-lo o olhar com a força da mente. Não demorou muito e Remus virou os olhos para Padfoot. "Você falou sério aquela hora?"

"Eu sou sempre Sirius, Moony."

"Palhaço." Sirius riu daquele jeito rouco e latido dele, bagunçando o cabelo de Remus e deixando com que os fios claros se espalhassem pelo seu peito e barriga, onde Remus estava apoiando a cabeça.

"Falei sério que horas?" Disse por fim, recebendo um resmungo em resposta de Remus. Passaram demorados segundos até o ele respondesse.

"Quando disse que quer passar todos os Natais da sua vida comigo." Sirius sorriu pelo modo envergonhado que Remus disse aquilo, desviando os olhos e com as bochechas rosadas, o que era realmente adorável.

"Nunca estive mais sério."

"Bom." Sentenciou, ficando em silêncio logo em seguida por vários segundos. Coçou os olhos preguiçosamente antes de se sentar na cama, fazendo com que Sirius protestasse, e o puxasse para se deitar de novo.

"Fica aqui."

Remus sorriu e voltou a se deitar, dessa vez com o rosto apoiado em um dos ombros de Sirius, que o puxou pra mais perto. "Moony..." O moreno disse de repente, meio sussurrado, e só então Remus se deu conta do quão perto a boca de Sirius estava de sua orelha e de seu pescoço.

"Hmm?"

"O que você faria se eu te beijasse agora?"

A pergunta não chocou Remus – a química que existia entre os dois não era difícil de perceber e ele tinha a sensação de que ambos só esperavam a hora certa -, mas mesmo assim ele sentiu seu estômago afundar e uma vontade inexplicável de fugir.

"Eu... eu..." Tentou, virando um pouco o rosto para poder ver Sirius, que estava com os olhos fixos nele. "Eu retribuir-" Nunca teve chances de terminar. Quando Sirius entendeu o que ele estava falando, inclinou-se com uma rapidez impressionante e o calou, finalmente selando seus lábios.

E foi como se uma explosão de fogos de artifício explodisse dentro do quarto e, principalmente, dentro dos dois garotos. Remus achou que tinha perdido o controle de seus movimentos, porque no segundo seguinte – sem ao menos perceber que estava fazendo isso -, ele agarrou o cabelo de Sirius e de algum modo foi parar no colo dele, enquanto Sirius segurava a cintura de Remus com força, puxando-o pra si mesmo, mesmo que não houvesse mais espaço entre eles.

E quando eles se separaram, muito ofegantes, Remus saiu do colo de Sirius e se deitou na cama, enquanto o moreno fazia o mesmo. Ambos ficaram olhando para o docel por alguns segundos, como que para se recuperarem, até que a ficha de Remus caiu.

"Puta que pariu, Sirius." Ele falou, meio rindo, enquanto Sirius erguia uma das mãos para tirar alguns fios de cabelo que caiam no rosto de Moony. "Se eu soubesse que você beijava tão bem assim, eu teria te beijado antes."

Mesmo tentando esconder, Remus percebeu o enorme sorriso orgulhoso que apareceu no rosto de Sirius. "Então vem cá que eu vou te mostrar todas as outras coisas maravilhosas que eu sei fazer." O moreno disse sedutoramente, apoiando o corpo em um dos braços e então se inclinando para Remus, que só riu alto e retribuiu o beijo com entusiasmo.

E Remus decidiu que começou a gostar mais ainda do Natal, depois daquele Natal de 1977.


End file.
